


Public love

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title's at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public love

Heavy steps trailed over head. Day was bowing towards the night and people were rushing home. Walkway was old rusty metal planks lined next to each other, balanced on top of old pillars with a lot careful nail hitting.

Aiden’s finger curled around Nick’s tie: “Now I’m hoping those lights will be less of health hazard. Still needs signs warning about permed hair”.  
Synth pondered words for a moment: “They’re flammable?”  
“Very”, Aiden laughed softly: “I remember once one old lady getting first degree burns on her sculpt. Little spark landed on her well-groomed hair”.

Aiden straightened his tie like it was a hobby. Always working away with those nimble fingers. Synth grabbed young man’s left hand softly, bringing it up to his lips and kissing his palm softly. There was little spot of black dirt under thumb.

Synth kissed the dirt away, feeling the thumb muscle tense against his course lips.  
“You licking off my dirt?”, boy’s nose wrinkled.  
Synthetic thumb ran across narrow wrist: “My tongue wouldn’t be enough for that”, rough snicker.

Boy’s tongue peaked between lips, clearly intrigued: “What about two of us?”, boy’s hand rose to Nick’s cheek, gently moving across opening on his cheek.  
“Removing dirt one lick at a time”, boy’s smile was cheeky as hell: “That would be one way to clean up the commonwealth”  
Aiden had slight look of madness. This idea was clearly too big for him.  
“They would be down on their knees”. Nick felt slight kick beneath the waist.  
“You keep talking like that and I will have to make you”

“What now?”, Aiden’s hand dropped from his cheek. Steps creaked. Doors opened and closed. Somewhere in distance dog barked. Young man turned, to leave. Like a tease he was. Nick grabbed boy’s side, pulling him back against his chest. Especially loud steps furied over head. They loomed underneath at lowest level of city. Only light emitted from light bulbs. Whirring barely but just noticeable to be irritating.

Nick’s hands grabbed Aiden’s thighs. Young man gasped.  
“I told you”, man whispered. He roughed open the zipper in boy’s pants, gripping his penis.  
“Nick, not now”, Aiden whispered, little body heaving along as his hand caressed the length.  
“Shhh”, he ordered. He turned them against the wall. Aiden pushed his hands against brick wall as synth’s hand began the motion.

“You do that too well”, Aiden whimpered, curling that sweet butt of his against. He pushed against boy, forcing Aiden tight between him and wall. Soft steps echoed underneath their feet and it took a minute to realize where the steps were coming from. Nick pulled Aiden down to the ground behind some boxes and bags. Aiden panted too much and Nick covered his mouth with his hand. Chatter and footsteps echoed bit too lost. Both prayed nobody had need for boxes. Or this corner.

Steps walked further away and street turned silent again. Aiden lied in Nick’s lap. His hand reached on synth’s shoulder. Young man’s valuables were well open for the public to see.

Aiden made quick turn and gave his shoulder an angry slap: “That was way too close”.  
Nick snickered: “Was”. Man’s eye moved down, looking at exposed bit of freckled skin. His hand reached in, grabbing boy’s waist and pulling him closer. Aiden’s brows were still drawn tight but his stiff knees obeyed.  
“I’m still mad at you”, Aiden whispered, biting lip as his fingers ran across boy’s length.  
“Why? You’re a beautiful being. Why should you feel shame?”  
How much more literal it could be. Synthetic man was lying in ground, with gorgeous human sitting on him. Protecting his porcelain skin from dirt and mess of the ground with his own tattered body.  
Nick’s hand caressed boy’s stomach, moving up beneath the shirt. Young man loosen up, chest purred and pushed softly against his metallic arm as he reached to Aiden’s shoulder. Aiden moaned. Nick tucked finger touching trembling lip.

Young man got to his pants and started removing them. Nick’s eyes lagged in young man’s figure, opening his with delay. Aiden lift leg over his waist, getting back into his lap.  
Aiden lowered over him, hand placed on his left shoulder. Young man directed Nick inside, slowly descending. Metal floors above had fell silent. Somewhere dog was barking. Soon enough immediate air was filled with little grunts and moans. Aiden breathed heavily when Nick moved, aiding the motion. Every deep hit seemed to send boy into loud moans.  
Man opened his tie: “Hey, I worked hard on t-”, he stuffed tie in Aiden’s mouth. Nick kissed the lip softly, grabbing boy’s waist: “Shhh”.

Aiden mumbled beneath the fabric which soon changed into muffled moans. He leaned closer as penetrations hit hard. Fingers grabbed his shoulders. Ginger rode him harder and harder until climax. They held onto each other as feeling swept over. They lied there, slowly realizing where they’ve been making out. They got up from ground, Aiden grabbing his pants.

Nick snatched tie in between Aiden’s lips. As he turned he felt sharp swat on his back. Aiden was buckling his pants.

“Your jacket needs a wash”  
“No-”  
“No buts”, a brief kiss to lips and Aiden slapped tie back around his collar: “Tonight is a laundry night”


End file.
